The Sparks That Ignite The Flames Of A Vampire
by Princess Rosette
Summary: Thousands of years ago, a vampire was left all alone with no family left to love him because they were burned alive by the towns people, until all of that changed when he meets his new pray. But is he hungry for her blood or does he desire something more? Cover photo doesn't belong to me
1. Chapter 1

**I have a crazy obssession with Ace being a vampire, but you gotta admit it's hot right?! xD Anyway, hope you enjoy! ^^**

* * *

" _It has been told that every man and woman was destined to be loved, no matter the shape or form they were in. But does that saying apply to non-humans as well?_

 _According to archeologists, it has been said that a young woman by the name of Portgas D. Rouge, was wondering the streets of Tokyo and had met a blood-thirsty vampire named Gol D Roger, who she described as 'a peaceful caring man ' after falling in love with him_

 _Was it indeed love at first sight or love at first bite? The world will never know..._

 _It has also been said they had a son by the name of Portgas D Ace, or as his real name is Gol D Ace, moments before their death, but no one had heard from him and don't know anything about him to this day. Hopefully one day someone will uncover this vampire family's secrets_ "

"Kyaaaaa! These stories are brilliant, whoever made these are a-maziiiing!~" Nami squealed

"They're...all right" Charlotte disagreed

"- _gasp_ \- How can you say it's 'all right'?! You are insane!" Nami shook Charlotte around

"I-It's just my opinion, calm doooown!" Charlotte stopped Nami from shaking her "Plus, this was _years_ ago so they're probably dead now"

"Still..." A rosy pink background lit up around the orange haired teen as flowers were raining into the scene too "It's a gorgeousstory, I wish that guy was alive so I could become his bride~"

All Charlotte had for an effect was a tear drop "Do you _want_ to die at a young age? Besides, even if there were vampires around now, I highly doubt a love like the couple in that book could ever happen again"

"Whatever, you're so negative Lottie"

"Yep, tell me something I don't know..."

 **xxx**

"Guys! We have terrible news!" Peach said

"What's up Momo-chan?" ( **A/N: Her Japanese name is Momo, so that's why she's called that** )

"You know how you were telling Nami that vampires were extinct a long time ago?"

"Uh-huh, what about it?"

"Turns out you were wrong..." Peach showed Charlotte the newspaper "Turns out they're here in Tokyo, someone was bitten by one last night"

"Wh-What?!" Charlotte read the words on the paper over and over again, she thought she was going crazy and the words were suppose to be saying something else, but oh no they were the right words... "T-This can't be! What're we gonna do?!"

"We need to stay sheltered, gather all of our friends in doors and we'll see what to do from there" Robin said

"All right!"

Everyone gathered the rest of the gang and stayed in doors, away from danger

"Is everyone okay? No bite marks or anything?" Everyone seemed perfectly fine "Phew, good, now we can-"

"AAAAAHHHH!" A scream was heard outside, it sounded like a young child

"My child!" A woman gasped

"What!? How could you forget about your own child, we're in the middle of a terror attack!"

"She must've wondered off when I wasn't paying attention"

Charlotte headed for the door, no fear or doubt had crossed her mind, the only thing she did think about was saving one of her own people (A/N: For those who don't know, my OC is a princess, so that's why it says 'one if her own people)

"Charlotte no, it's too dangerous out there! You'll be killed!" Amelia shrieked, Charlotte's younger sister

"It's better that someone like me does than for a young girl, who can become something great or change the world, dies and end up living for nothing!" She ran outside into the night, with no one stopping her. Up ahead she could see the young girl being surrounded by several vampires * _This can't just be dumb luck or something, why did vampires just turn up out of the blue for no reason at all?!_ *

One of them was about to bite the girl's neck, until Charlotte swung her hammer at it, but missed. Luckily the vampire missed the girl's neck, but that didn't mean Charlotte was about to leave it at that

"Well well well, look at what we have here. A fine little woman who probably has some nice juicy blood in her" The vampire licked his lips in delight

Charlotte turned her face over the girl, but her eyes still faced the enemy in front of her "Little girl, run back to where everyone is and don't let any of them come look for me. Understood?" She whispered

"O-Okay... Thank you princess" The girl ran away, leaving Charlotte on her own to face against vampires. Was she regretting her actions? No. Was she afraid to accepting death? No. But was she scared? Yes

"Bring it on then you blood sucking demons!" She swung her hammer forward again, but that was a mistake because then the vampire dodged it and grabbed forth onto her wrist, making her drop her weapon

"Feisty little one aren't ya? And a princess too? That's a delicious added bonus" He sniffed Charlotte's neck, making her flinch slightly "Mmm~ Your blood has such an alluring scent, I think I'll try some right now"

The princess tried freeing herself from it's strong grip, but alas, she had the bravery of a lion but the strength was very poor. Getting closer to her neck, she accepted the consequences of her actions and didn't do anything about it. That is, until something had made the evil fanged monster release his grip from the girl

"W-What the...?"

Whatever it was, it was fighting back against the vampires and protecting her. After the battle, the demonic fanged creatures ran off into the shadows, never to be seen again "You should be more careful miss-" He cut himself off with a quiet gasp, but Charlotte ignored and nodded with a smile

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that. But thanks for the help any way. Say, would you mind stepping out of the shadows so I can thank you properly instead of just you seeing me?"

She figured it was just someone from the village, but she was dead wrong. The man that revealed himself from the darkness was a tall, dark haired, freckled man with dead silver eyes. Another thing was, in the top corners of his teeth, were... fangs! * _F-F-Fangs..! T-That means he's a-_ *"Y-You're a... vampire?!"

"Yes" His answer was quick and short, but it certainly answered her question. In a blink of all eyes, the two were face to face "It can't be..." The male started caressing the younger's face

"W-What can't be?"

"Is it you... Lottie?" He asked whilst looking deep into her eyes

* _T-That's my nickname, but how does he know that?!_ * "H-How do you know my nickname...?"

"Because... you're the woman that captured my heart so many years ago"

"H-Huh...?!" Before she could say anything else, the vampire pulled her in close to his body * _H-He's so cold!_ *

"I've missed you, Charlotte"

"I-I don't understand. Who are you?" She pulled back and asked

"You mean you're not her?" He was now confused and dazed

"Who?"

"My lover"

* _His lover?! Does he mean to say that I look like his dead girlfriend or something?_ * "I-I don't know what you mean, but I do want to know who you are"

He hesitated for a while, but then finally answered "Portgas D Ace"

"P-P-Portgas D Ace?!" * _The same one from Nami's story!_ * "Y-You're that vampire from my friend's story book!"

"Yes, seems like your kind can't keep their noses out of our business" He growled

"B-But wait, I-" No more words could come out of her mouth, since Ace's was right on her * _H-His body might be cold, but his lips, they're... so warm. So, very... warm_ *Was her last thought, before passing out

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Quick and short, yes  
Will there be more? ... Maybe, if you guys want more!  
When will there be more? Depending on a) when I'm free (since I'm a 14 year old in school and b) if I see some good reviews**

 **Okay, that's all. Bye bye mina~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AAAaaaayyyy, sorry for the delay, long ass writer's block and... half the time I wasn't bothered xD But I was still thinking of what to write, I swear! X3**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

*" _No, stop! Stay away from me, don't come any closer!"_

 _The vampire proceeded closer to the female, having her at his mercy, and had his arms locked around her waist, whilst his nose perked up her neck "I'm gonna suck all of that sweet delicious blood right out of your system, you're gonna be under my control for all eternity"_

 _"S-Stop, please, let go-" The vampire had his tongue licking up her Adam's apple, it had her moaning in distaste_

 _"A-ah, no, I can't..."_

 _"Scream for me, little princess. Beg for your life, I wanna hear you call out for assistance, because we both know no one will come for you" He opened his mouth and his fangs grew bigger, to which they munched down onto her neck and started draining all of her blood out*_

 **xxx**

Purple eyes opened up and a huge room was revealed to her, she was laying on a black and red velvet bed. She shot up in an instant and looked around, whilst panting hard * _Wow, some nightmare. Wait, where am I? This isn't my room_ * Charlotte got up from the bed and looked out the open window, she watched as the clouds passed by in front if the moon, covering it's light

Suddenly, when the clouds covered the whole of the moon, a figure just jumped down from above and crouched down on the banister in front of the girl. Charlotte was so startled that it made her fall back, along with a yelp "Oh, you're awake I see"

"D-Do you always do that to damsels you capture?!"

"I didn't know you had awoken. Plus, you're the only one that I would want to capture and take anywhere on this mortal world"

The crimson red blush appeared onto the woman's face "Quit the flirty act! You've got some explaining to do, Portgas D Ace, how is it you know my name and so much about me? I don't even know who you are, apart from you being a vampire " She pointed at him, which made the adult vampire sigh in a disappointed way

"You use to be so sweet and nice, guess everything's changed now..." He jumped into the room "Come, sit down, I'll explain all the details to you" Ace kindly helped Charlotte up and the two sat on the bed

"So it was thousands of years ago, you were my partner in another life, we were inseparable lovers and nothing was able to tear us apart. Or so I thought..." Ace clenched his fist tight onto his black leather jeans "I had left you alone for a short while, but within that time the humans managed to burn down my castle and you along with it. It tore me apart and I never forgave myself for your death"

Charlotte was shocked. For once, she felt something other than a rude emotion towards the vampire * _Wow, I feel kinda bad for him. I know people can be cruel, but I never thought they'd stoop_ that _low!_ *

"Since that day I've been waiting so many years for your return, and now that you're here..." He placed his hand on the princess' cheek, gently holding her face "I want to make you mine again" He connected his lips with hers and passionately kisses her

* _I-I can't do this, this doesn't feel right! I'm not who he thinks I am, I'm not his lover! But, his kisses, they're... Just so good, it's such an ecstasy, I can't bear to part from those luscious lips of his, it is too awful!_ *

Charlotte tried so hard to pull back, but she was so drawn to the immortal male. Finally she was able to pull herself together and she gently pushed Ace back "W-Wait a sec, I can't do this..."

"What's wrong?"

"I... I can't love you, I'm sorry"

"But you're my lover, you-"

"No, I just _look_ like her but I'm not the same person. Look, I'm sorry about what happened to you and her but just because I look like her doesn't mean I am her..." She gave him a sympathetic but yet serious glare "I'm sorry, but, it looks like you might have to move on from what happened"

All that Ace could do was stare. Staring back very irritated. He wouldn't accept it, he _couldn't_ "My apologies" He began "But I can't. She meant so much to me, and I don't think I can let go of that again" He pulled her back in close to her, and this time he went a step further into the kiss

His wet tongue circling around Charlotte's, it made her flinch "Ace- mph!" She escaped the kiss for only a short amount of time, before getting pulled back into Ace's mouth

* _I have to stop him before this goes any further_ *

Trying to stop him with her hands was her first mistake. As she tried pushing him off by the face by cupping it, he instantly noticed what she tried to do and grabbed both of them and pinned her to the bed

"My my, you've become quite naughty haven't you?" He said seductively "You use to let me do whatever I pleased , and you'd be submitted to it all. Now you're fighting back? Heh, you really know how to fire me up, my dear"

The princess blushed harder than the last times she blushed at him * _Who knew the other me was so dirty and slutty! Then again, I an wearing something that's exposing a lot of skin, so I see his point..._ *

The more Ace's tongue explored Charlotte's mouth, the more of his saliva filled her up. He grabbed both her hands and lifted them above her head and he pinned them with one hand so he could use the other hand to wonder down her body

* _Shit, what is this weird feeling down somewhere in my lower half? It's not my stomach, but, a bit lower than that..._ *

As his hand reached her waist, he went behind and gently grabbed her cheek, which sent a confident boost of energy through her. She kneed him in the stomach which made him release her hands, and she smacked him hard across the face

"Hands off you perv, how dare you! I'm through being nice now, I'm getting out of here"

As she tried to get off the bed to run away, she felt a tight grab to the back of her collar before getting slammed back down to the bed, with agony throbbing on her back

"AGH!" She shrieked

When she opened her eyes, she saw a terrifying sight and she regretted trying to defend herself. Ace's eyes were red, bloody red, deadly red, and he was glaring down at his prey

"Now now, better watch it darling" His voice was calm, but the grip to her neck was rather sharp and strong. _Iron_ strong "I will make you obey me, and I will make you mine again. By choice, or by force, you decide"

Charlotte then saw her wrists glowing red, like Ace's eyes. She tried moving them, but they were paralyzed down onto the bed so she was unable to move them. Then, Ace roughly brushed his lips back against Charlotte's, making her flinch in disgust and fear as she struggled from his grip on her neck. She found it difficult to breathe, and kept squirming under him to let him know she needed air

Pulling back, he stopped, and Charlotte coughed several times and then breathed back in the oxygen she needed

"You might not be acting like a slut any more" His finger barely touched the skin on her stomach. He slowly caressed it up her stomach "But you do _dress_ like one"

Charlotte shot a disgusted look at Ace, she felt powerless against this monster

She shivered at the touch of the male's finger tip. She hated having her body touched by the likes of him, or by any one for that matter

Ace then moved down towards her stomach, and instead of his finger, he used his tongue to glide it up her stomach line. The feeling of having something wet and sticky sliding up her sensitive body pissed her off

"Aa-..." She almost released out a moan, but stopped it by biting her lip. Ace's ears pricked up the sound, and he felt aroused

"Oh, was that a moan I heard?" He licked his lips in delight "So secretly, you are enjoying this?" His free hand grabbed her thigh and he thrusted forward. His hard covered member nudging against her womanhood made her quiver in... an emotion she didn't know. It was fear, because she knew she might be raped soon, but also, was that other feeling... lust?

His other hand was still holding onto her pale neck. Licking his lips in delight, he moved up to her and smelt her scent "Mmm, I can smell that aromatic blood of yours, it just makes me want to suck you dry" He plants a kiss on her neck, and then switched it to a bite, making her bite down on her lip harder

He didn't use his fang teeth to bite her, but it still stung like a wasp' sting

" _Stop..._ " Her murmur was quiet, so he didn't hear, he jut thought it was another rejected moan so he carried on

" _S-Stop...!_ " It was slightly louder, but still not enough for Ace to hear it as a word, instead another rejected moan

"Hmm, you just keep wanting more don't you?~" Ace said, his words muffled by the flesh of the girl. Her body was shaking more as his right hand rose from her leg to her breasts

That crossed the line

"S-STOP!" She finally screamed, but it came out like a sobbing cry... and surprisingly, Ace did stop

He backed up from her and stared down, and sighed "Geez, calm do-" He suddenly froze. He stared down at the princess, and he felt his immortal heart shatter

"S-Stop please..." Charlotte quivered as tears began to form in he eyes "Please stop..."

Her hands were shaking and her voice was shaky too

Something played into Ace's mind, a scream more like

* _AAAAACCCCCCEEEEE HELP MEE!_ *

The redness from both Ace's eyes and the colour on Charlotte's wrists vanished as he sat up and faced the opposite direction

"Get out" Ace demanded

"H-...huh?" Charlotte sat up, brushing back a strand of her hair that landed in her face

"Go. **Now** "

Charlotte didn't need to be told twice. She slowly got up from the bed and ran out

Ace growled to himself, hands smacked onto his face * _Agh, damn it all! ... SHIT!_ *

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Aaaaa, I hope you enjoyed, even if it is shitty T3T Don't know when the next one will be out, but I'll see what I can do**

 **Oh, and I made an outfit for Charlotte so you can see what she looks like. All of them will be on my DeviantArt account, so if you'd like to see it please go check it out ^3^**

 **Bye for now!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte ran as fast as she could, so she didn't run into any more delusional vampires who think that their dead girlfriends and her look alike

Without warning, she burst through the doors and ran upstairs into her master bedroom. Slamming the door and leaning against it, she placed a hand over her chest to catch her. Whilst feeling her chest, she also felt her heart pounding from all the running she did, but also the shock from what just happened

* _He was touching me, his hands were all over me, my body was getting touched. He was going to molest me, but he... stopped. I might not know a lot on vampires, but I know any vampire would never stop once they have their victim in the palm of their hands. So why, why did he stop just as I started crying? Did he feel sympathy for me? Guilty that he was being a pervert?_ *

The moment when Ace touched her played back into her mind, and then the memory of him stopping played afterwards

 _*The look in his eyes, it has guilt written all over it. If I was an animal, would it have been different? If I was an animal and not a human being, would he have let me go?_ *

She heard a knock at the door "Lottie-chan?" It was Amelia, her sister

"O-Oh, hey!"

"Come out"

"O-Okay..." She opened the door, and the millisecond it was open Amelia attacked her sister with a big hug

"LOTTIE!~~~~" She cried "I thought you were bitten or killed or something! Are you okay?!"

"W-Woah, I'm fine, I'm fine! No bite marks on me!"

"I-It's so scary out there! W-What're we gonna do?"

"Don't worry, everything will be okay" Charlotte said as she hugged her sister in comfort to calm her down "I'll make sure to protect you, and I'll _definitely_ make sure you don't get bitten"

 **xxx**

The next day, Charlotte realised that they were suppose to throw a party for the royals. She tried calling it off because of the whole 'vampire incident', but they wouldn't allow it. They believed the vampires were just hoodlums with fake fangs and capes. But, after last night, this little princess knows the real truth

* _Get out. Go._ _Now!_ _*_

Nami, her maid, was tightening her dress. She was pulling it so hard she might as well break the poor girl's rib cage whilst she's at it

"AAGH! Nami, for the love of god, must you tighten it this much?!"

"Yes! You know the rules, your highness, royals and nobles have an image on you. A slim image. So we must give them what they want" Nami explained as she stopped tightening

"Well I don't approve of this. Tighten me anymore and I'll look like a twig"

"...well, better a twig than getting insulted" She pulled again, but at this point Charlotte had gotten fed up with it

"ENOUGH!" Charlotte threw a pillow at Nami to stop her "-sigh- I thought we were friends Nami, friends don't break each other's rib cages!"

"All right calm down, I'll stop if you're gonna wuss out, princess"

Charlotte growled under her breath, but felt relieved she didn't have her bones getting crushed any more

Next it was her hair that needed doing. That was Robin's job, her other maid. She was more the calm type and nicer that what Nami was

"How would you like your hair to be princess?" She asked  
"Um... Y'know what? _You_ decide because you're so good with this!"

Robin smiled sweetly "As you wish. I'm thinking some curls for the long strands at the front of your hair and I'll tie some of it behind the rest in a big bunch. How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful!"

Robin got to work and started playing around with the princess' hair

"So princess" Robin spoke "Are you looking forward to tonight's jamboree?"

"Not really, no. Not only do I have to spend the night around arrogant royals, there are also actual vampires out there that will eventually harm someone soon"

Robin was now concerned for the kind heart of this dear princess as she grabbed some of her hair and tied it "Well, let's hope it won't be all that bad"

"Yeah, lets hope..." It was obvious Charlotte didn't agree with Robin, but a little bit must've because she wouldn't have proceeded with the party even if there were people in her castle

"And here we are, what do you think of it your highness?"

Robin handed Charlotte a mirror, and she was astonished with her maid's work

"Gorgeous and wonderful as always Robin, thank you very much!" She thanked with a gleeful smile

"My pleasure prince-" She stopped. Robin noticed something on Charlotte's neck, a bite mark of some sort "Oh dear, princess, you have a mark on your neck!"

"Huh?" Charlotte looked at her neck with the mirror, and she went whiter than a ghost

"You weren't... bitten by a vampire, were you? Then again it appears to be a human one-"

"Ah, well, it was probably my sister again" She stood up from her chair and was already at the door "You know how us siblings are, messing around and fighting. Hehe...~ Well, t-thanks again, bye!" She left in a hurry

Robin sighed a small laugh "Amelia's marks aren't usually that big, you can't fool me princess. I'm a maid of course, but a very clever one at that"

 **xxx**

Charlotte began to make her way downstairs, where she saw the whole crowd of royals and nobles surrounding the entire ballroom waiting for her arrival. The princess gave her speech and thanked everyone for coming, give then fact of what's going on outside

Hours passed by and the soiree was still going on. The princess began to feel bored with just watching and left to splash some water on her face to wake her up a bit. The bit of make up on her face didn't bother her, as she just rubbed it off and went the rest of the night with just lipstick on. She wasn't much of a 'make-up' lover anyway

Leaving the lavatory, she headed back downstairs. On the way, she ran into one of the royals, one she knew and was close friends with

"Charlotte, there you are!" Said Lilly, the princess of the crystal kingdom "Where did you go?"

"Ah, hey Lilly. I just had to use the lavatory to wake myself up, since this social event is... getting really boring to me"

"Why didn't you just call it off?"

"Well I tried, but the other royals wouldn't allow me to. I only wanted to end it because I was concerned for the safety of my people"

Lilly stared at her with a tilted head "Safety of them? What ever do you mean?"

Charlotte bit her tongue, knowing she said more than she should've "I uh... well, a dangerous event took place the other night and I didn't want my people to go out at night until it was sorted... uh, n-never mind I need to go"

As she tried to walk past Lilly, she was held back "Charlotte, stop... I know about the vampires"

The word made the princess' eyes widen. She turned around and faced Lilly "W-...What do you...?"

Lilly took in a breather before moving her collar down a little bit, revealing a bite mark "I got this from my best friend, when he was at the very end of dying. He needed blood and so... I gave him some of mine"

Charlotte continued staring at the bite mark, thinking it was just a fake "W-...When was this?"

"A few months ago. Yes, it is a real bite mark. I purposely got it, I didn't have much of a choice. My friend is a vampire and he was in a desperate need of blood, and...well, you can figure out the rest"

The princess' just stared at one another, one in shock and one with a plain facial expression

"A-Are there any... more like your 'friend'?"

"Not that I know of, but I can assure you he'd never injure anyone unless threatened. I guess that would go for the same one that you got bitten by" She pointed out again, leaning her face in closer to the girl's neck "But this seems more like a love bite"

Yet again, the princess covers up her neck "Y-Yeah, um...N-Never mind that, uh... can I ask you for something?"

"Of course, what it is?"

"...W-Would it be possible for me to... visit your vampire friend? If you say yes, I'll explain it to you later"

Lilly tilted her head, but didn't question any further "Sure, if I can stay here for the night so I can take you there"

Charlotte smiled and nodded "Deal"

The night continued for the guest, but the princess went to sleep

The next morning, very earl in the morning, Lilly asked to borrow some clothes since she felt uncomfortable with the current big dress she wore all night and to sleep. She took a tight dark blue spaghetti tank top, a black leather jacket, short shorts and boots and a choker to put around her neck. Lilly went into the storage cupboard and took out two swords, which were hers, she always carried them around with her in case of battle

Afterwards, she took Charlotte to the gym

"We usually meet in an abandoned school gym, since no one comes here and it's a good hang out"

It doesn't take them to much longer to arrive. Lilly walks into the gym and turns on the lights. Just as she does she's attached but she quickly draws one of her swords and blocks

" Very good your getting faster" says her attacker

" I have to be if I'm going to survive your training Law, but not now I've brought a friend" She replies, putting away her sword

" What?!" He says with a growl and stares at Charlotte

"Chill, she already knows. She has a few questions-"

"I'm not interested" He interrupts as he turns away

"Law be nice!"

Law's shot directly to Lilly, glowing bloody red as he growls yet again"I don't like humans I don't trust them either and I especially don't talk to them"

"Then what the hell am I a cat!" She crosses her arms. They start to argue and Charlotte wonders if she should just leave, when she feels a familiar presence. She spins around and backs away a little. It was Ace

"W-what are you doing here?" She asks in surprise and slight fear

" I could smell you. I was in the area visiting my idiotic brother, and well..." Stick his hand in his pockets "I wanted to see you again so I followed your scent then realized it was with another human" He looks up "There was a rumor Law was friends with a human but I never believed it" Looks back at Charlotte

"I-I see... *W-Wait why am I being nice?! I'm talking to someone who almost raped me!* She looks down

Ace sees this and gently places a hand on her head "I also wanted to see you because...I wanted to apologise, for the other night"

Charlotte remains still, but doesn't shake off the hand that was gently yet firmly on her head "A-Apologise? Really?"

"Yes. I realised that I might've startled you and that I lost control because... you look-"

"Like your other lover, I know" She butted in "...W-Well, I might forgive you for now" She looks up at him "You must be a good vampire"

Ace sighs, removing his hand "I wouldn't say I'm good"

Charlotte smiles gently "But I wouldn't say you're bad either, otherwise you wouldn't be apologising nor would've saved me the other night"

The male vampire just stared at the small girl in front of him, feeling somewhat a bit more comfortable with her even though they were from two different worlds

At some point Lilly and law stopped arguing and started laughing a little when she notices Ace *God damn, he's hot!* She bites her lip as she checks him looks at her, then at Ace, then back at her and growls, eyes bloody red again and next thing she knows he has her pinned by the throat against a wall. She gasps loudly in pain and shock

"Your mine! He growls at her

She smirks "Oh? What ever happened to 'I hate humans and I sure as well would never fall for one', or did you just forget about that?"

He hesitates, giving her the chance to push him away "I don't belong to anyone!"

"Tch. He won't be interested in you anyway, it's only her he wants!"

"I've read the story but it won't hurt to try" She walks over to them and introduces herself but then starts to get flustered and shy, making her stumble on her words slightly

After a while, Ace asks to borrow Charlotte and wants to take her somewhere. He carries her bridal style, with her clinging her arms around his neck, and leaves jumping from tree to tree

"Wh-Where are you taking me?"

Silence

She couldn't help but cling onto him tighter, resting her head against his chest. The times she would do the same with other people, a small beating pace could be heard. But with him...nothing. It was empty. She could tell her felt dead both inside and out

A while later, he stopped in the forest, and placed her down gently onto her feet. He held her hand and took her further down. Pushing past a long branch, her view was clear and it revealed a beautiful sunrise that also allowed the water to shine, as if someone has dropped millions of tiny diamonds

The princess stared in awe "W-What is...?"

Ace sat down closer to the start of the lake "I came here a lot in my youth days. It was a place to find tranquility and relaxation when things were getting either out of hand or I needed some time by myself...though, I think I've done too much of that now"

Charlotte stared at the vampire, as he was looking out into the lake. She sits down beside him but keeps a healthy distance "Pardon me for my ignorant question, but... do you miss her?"

Ace started over at her, with his silver dead eyes, then chuckled slightly as he stared back out into the lake "Yes... your question is ignorant"

*Yes, I know that!* she pouted

"But..." The smile from his recent chuckle faded "It's true that I do undoubtably miss her. I used to take her here as well, it was her favourite spot. It's pains me to this day that I didn't save her, and that I let her die..." He glances at her slowly "I mean no disrespect, but I don't think you can comprehend what this kind of pain feels like" He finishes by looking down

"...Actually, I can. Though I haven't suffered as long as you have, it still hurts me. I was small and no older than 3, my mother had passed because she was murdered by my father. He didn't want to take care of us any more so, with his new girlfriend, he fled to hell knows where, but I don't care. I hate them both of them and I hope they're dead...!" Her fists tightened out of anger as the dreadful memories flooded back into her head and replayed like a broken record

Ace watches carefully at her actions and her expression "You hate your father?"

She nodded

"And you love your mother?"

She nodded again

With that, a smile crept up onto his pale face. He reached out his hand to hold hers gently. The young princess watched as their fingers intertwined with one another "It seems we have something in common after all"

Charlotte blinked for a while before a small crept up on her face too "I-I know you still have that feeling of me being your lover, since I look a lot like her, but-"

"I know... you won't be my lover" He sighs but keeps smiling "I understand. I'll stop asking that"

"I see..." She sighed a relief "And yes, though I might not be able to be your lover" The sun rises higher, it's bright beam reflecting off the girl's face, brighting up her smile even more than it already was "Perhaps we could start off simply being friends?"

"... Yeah. Friends it is"

* * *

 **FMl OMFG I'VE BEEN AWAY FOR TOO LONG! I'M SORRY Y'ALL HAD TO WAIT A LONG ASS TIME FOR THIS, THE IDEAS WERE JUST... NOT HAPPENING!**  
 **But now this chapter is up and I hope you liked it ;^; (probably not)**

 **Hopefully I don't take as long with the next chapter. -sigh- kill me...**

 **Btw shout out to a friend of mine who helped me write this up. ILY ;w; (Oh and her OC is Lilly)**

 **Ok, that's all from me, I'll see you later**


End file.
